Ouma's Mom
ouma's mom loves slurs. but oumas slurs were too much for her, and she left him and her lover, komeada nagito Ouma's mother got komeada pregnant through intense sexual hugging, and he mpregily gave birth to their first child ouma kokichi. ouma's mom is gay now. she was so disgusted by oumas birth she was forced to leave. komeada gave her crabs but she cured them the first words ouma's mom said to him were "fake and gay." ouma answered "ur mom gay lol" then called her a slur despite only being 2 minutes old. her tragic backstroy oumas mom was born in teh 1960s, as the result of the bad guy from the first incredibles movie using his own dna to create a tribute to Randall boggs, his best friend 5 ever who he brought back in time to be his only friend. he named his creation "oumas mom" because he had time travel powers and knew it would be relevant later also hes a fucking idiot. its very confusing tbh and im not going to go into that because the sheer amount of dumbass shit to unpack with randall is honestly a bit overwheleming, i cant help i just adore talking about randall anyways randall immedaitely rejected his "daughter" for being a woman and also what the FUCK, and even the sfw man himself was kinda disgusted with how much of a slursexual ouma's mom was at just 0 years old. as a result ouma's mom has a very complicated him with both randall and sfw man which is why she never mentions them or anything about her childhood the mpregging of komeada oumas mom met her lover komeada at an asexual bar and grill. they bonded over misheard parappa the rapper lyrics and being allergic to spice. however, they never married because oumas mom is wanted in 25 states for bank fraud. nonetheless, they lived a content life until they forgot to use protection during an intense hugging session, and komeada became mpregent with their first child. the birth of ouma was painful: oumas mom was so disgusted by oumas face and stench that she immediatly became gay. oumas slurs were so powerful and foul that oumas mom left the family in the cover of night, never to return. little did oumas mom realize however, that komeada was actually mpregnent with twins. ouma's twin sister erika moen was born two months later, when komeada got diarrhea over shrimp tacos. erika moen immediately started drawing gross kink comics on the internet: oumas mom has never met her daughter but she has seen her comics and thinks theyre woke. mistaken identity many people assume oumas mom is the same person as evelyn deavor from incredibles 2: elastigirls sjw adventures. but oumas mom is not evelyn deavor: she is oumas mom. evelyn deavor says mild curses, not slurs, and also she is an incel. oumas mom is also not roxanne ritchie from megamind. roxanne ritchie is voiced by tina fey, oumas mom is voiced by slurs, also roxanne ritchie bathes regularly. the fate of oumas mom?? its has been theorized that the real reason oumas mom left komeada, aside from hating their son ouma so much its unreal, was that oumas mom had actually fallen in love with komeada's twin brother, Fingers in His Ass Man. unlike his asexy incel brother, fingers in his ass man is a chad, and he fucks, and its possible oumas mom mistook him for her slursexy husband and then actually became allo with fingers in his ass man. this would explain why oumas mom has all but disappeared from the shangryverse, possibly to take resident in the mmd dimension with her new kanon king and his best friend, Sans Undertale. all this hinges, however, on oumas mom's ability to stop loving slurs she cant reclaim and to stop being an asexual kween, which is very improbable tbh.Category:Ouma Family Category:People who say slurs Category:Moms